Tomorrow for Me
by vonniebeth
Summary: Diana felt alone in the universe, until she met Angel, who takes her to Life Support. But what chaos will ensue when someone very close to Diana is there too? Please read and review.
1. There Is No Past

**yay, a RENT/N2N crossover! I came up with this synopsis not too long ago and wanted to wait before writing it, but I don't think I can wait much longer. Every time I try to get my mind off of it, it keeps whirring back. So, this is kind of a weird chapter, and it probably won't be a very long story either, but okay. Tell me what you think please**

Cold, alone, tired, hungry, homeless… any of those words could describe Diana. After moving out and leaving her past behind, she went to live in New York City, only to be booted out of her apartment by that mean Benjamin Coffin III cuz she couldn't pay last year's rent. Her job searches ended in epic failure and the rent of other apartments was too much for her. Now here she was, lying in a dark alley in the middle of December, praying for help.

"Honey, are you okay?" a voice said.

Diana, dizzy with hunger, shook her head, not even bothering to look at the person. "Nothing has been okay since I left my family 3 years ago."

"I'm Angel. Angel Dumott Schunard."

Diana glanced up and saw who she assumed was a woman trying to be friendly yet concerned. "Nice to meet you, Angel. My name is Diana Goodman."

"Hey, did you want anything?"

"No, not really."

"Well, it's no problem. I scored lucky today and earned myself $1000."

"That's cool."

"Okay, well I gotta go. I have a Life Support meeting to go to in a little bit."

"Life Support? What's that?"

"It's an organization for people with AIDS. People like me."

"You have AIDS? Oh wow. Gosh, I'm sorry. I wish I could come, but I don't have AIDS."

"Well, it's not just for people with AIDS, ya know. My friends Mark and Roger come along sometimes, but they don't have AIDS. Did you wanna come?"

Diana thought for a moment, then smiled. "Sure. Um, Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem."

After awhile, Diana and Angel arrived at the community center where they hold Life Support. They joined the people gathered in the circle. Diana looked around and froze, seeing someone she swore she knew. The long, dark curls, those brown eyes, the boy next to her… "Psst, Angel. Who's that?" she whispered.

Angel, who was talking to Collins, looked at Diana."Who's who?"

"That girl over there with the curly hair."

"I… I think she's new. She started coming a few weeks ago. She came cuz she's depressed about something and her boyfriend comes with her to make her feel better. All she says is 'life is hard for me', 'I hate my life', and, last week, she said, 'why won't she just come home already?'."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. She and her boyfriend change their names every time. Maybe this week they'll tell the truth."

"Okay, let's begin," a guy said. "I see we have some new faces, so let's start by introducing ourselves."

"Steve."

"Gordon."

"Ali."

"Pam."

"Sue."

Diana looked around, then realized she was next. "Oh, um, I'm Diana. Diana M. Goodman."

"Hi, I'm Angel," Angel smiled as he took his wig off, causing Diana to scar a little.

"Tom… Collins."

"Roger."

"Mark."

"I'm Paul," the leader of Life Support said. "So…"

"What about us?" the girl with curls shouted.

"You guys change your names all the time."

"We'll tell the truth now."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Well…"

"I'm Henry," the guy said.

"And my name is Natalie."

Diana gasped in shock. "Oh my god…" she muttered

"What is it?" Angel asked, looking confused.

"Natalie… she's my daughter!"

"Really?"

"Yeah... but what the hell is Natalie doing in New York?"


	2. There Is No Future

**ugh, this chapter is uber short and I'm sorry. I was busy last weekend and had tons of homework. There is a small reference to rape, but I'm not the type of person to get into full-out details, so yeah. Let's hope the next chapter will be longer (:**

"So, Natalie, if that's really your name," Paul began. "Tell me, what brings Life Support?"

"Well, uh, besides having a fucked up life, I kind of have AIDS," Natalie admitted.

"How can that be possible?" Diana shouted in her head, knowing that there could be trouble if she actually said it out loud.

"Back when my mom was around, I used to go out all the time. Not just 'hanging out with some friends' out but 'hanging out in a club trying to get drunk' out. One day, this guy, I can't remember his name, but I guess he felt bad for me, so he told me to go with him to his place. I made the wrong decision and went with him. He got me more drunker than I was and made me pass out. During that time, I guess he raped me or something, cuz when I woke up, he told me to get out or he'd call the cops. Later that week, my mom left, my dad started hallucinating my brother and I went to live with Henry. It wasn't until later that I told him that I got myself into trouble by leaving with the random guy that gained my trust. He got concerned immediately and took me to the doctor, where I tested positive for AIDS. So now I'm here. The end."

Diana wanted to cry. All this stuff was going on with her daughter and she never noticed until now.

"And that's all true," Henry stated.

"So, how are you feeling now, Nat?" Paul wanted to know.

"Please call me Natalie, and I feel like I deserve to have AIDS. I was born a mistake and my whole life is a mistake. Everyone in my family just sees me as the person that is there, the one that has the dead brother. I didn't have many friends in high school cuz they all called me slut. I guess I'm just the number one thing that nobody wants… except for Henry."

"Pessimist!" Gordon yelled.

"But it's true. I am very pessimistic. According to everyone, I should have died 3 months ago."

"Consider yourself lucky. I should have died 3 years ago. You're a lucky one, Natalie."

Angel smiled at Natalie. "It is true," he said. "There is no future, there is no past, I live this moment as my last."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natalie questioned, crinkling her eyebrows in confusion.

"AIDS does not mean the end of the world. I have AIDS for quite awhile, but I try to look at life with a positive spin…"

"There is no positive spin on my life! I have no mother, my father is AWOL, my brother is dead. Where is the positiveness in this?"

"Natalie, please, just hear him out," Diana called.

"Callate la boca tu hijo de la perra estupido."

"What?"

Angel calmly said to Natalie, "You need to calm down," and to Diana, "She said 'shut the fuck up you stupid son of a bitch'. Such awful words!" Angel went back to Natalie. "Now, is there anything in life that you love?"

"Besides Henry, no."

"What about your mom? You seem to complain about her like you miss her."

"That bitch can die in a hole. She left me."

Diana sighed. "I'm sorry," she said.

Natalie stared at Diana. "What for? What did you do?"

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

"No." But then she knew. "No, this can't be happening. Mom?"

"Hi, Nat."


	3. Dying in America

**okay, tonight is Update My Ass Off Night. I'm starting with this cuz I wrote this in my head, like, 2 weeks ago and have been too lazy to get it onto a word document. Plus, I think it adds suspension (in my world, the definition of suspension is 'an object of suspense'). This chapter, unfortunately, is shorter than I wanted it to be, but blame that on my sister cuz she kept reading this out loud and made me anxious. Ugh… please review**

"Mom, why are you here?" Natalie wanted to know. "Do you have AIDS too?"

"No," Diana responded. "I came here because my new friend Angel invited me to."

"That is both a relief and an unfortunate event. You don't have AIDS, but you're in the same place as me."

"Nat, are you still mad that I left?"

"No shit, and, cuz I'm so mad at you, you're forced to call me Natalie."

"But Nat…"

"Natalie."

"Whatever. Look, I left for my own good."

"Your own good? You left behind everything when you left and you're saying it was for your own good?"

"Well, something has to be done about Gabe…"

"This isn't about Gabe, Mom! It's about me! Leave him out of this! Look, I am so FRIGGING tired of you making mother/daughter conversations into a Gabe story. You left me behind and I had no idea what to do about my life. When I tested positive for AIDS, I wanted to tell you, but no, you weren't there. I couldn't tell Dad cuz now HE sees Gabe. No way would I tell my future mother-in-law…"

"Wait… future mother-in-law?"

"Yeah. Me and Henry are getting married."

"Why… I mean, when?"

"Cuz he loves me, even if I'm dying, and why does it matter when if I know that you wouldn't be there?"

"Natalie, come on. I wouldn't wanna miss a big event in your life."

"Uh, let's see. You've missed my high school graduation WITH honors, me going to college, me graduating college ALSO with honors, me getting diagnosed with AIDS and, finally, you've missed every single birthday."

"Look, I am SO sorry."

"Sorry does not rewind time and make you be at all those events."

"Well, it doesn't seem that you cared about me very much…"

"Well, you sure as hell didn't care about me."

"Of course I did. I've always cared about you."

"Then how come you never once showed that to me?"

"Uh…"

"I told you all I was to you was an invisible girl."

"Please. Can't we just let bygones be bygones and start again?"

"That be very impossible to do with your own daughter."

"Figuring out all the digits of pi is impossible."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. I just ran out of other things to argue."

"Me too. Look, if you wanna be sorry, go ahead. But…"

"How about we all just be friends?" Angel suggested.

"I couldn't agree more," Henry stated.

"Thank you."

"Shut up, you cross-dressed hippie," Natalie said to Angel.

Angel gasped. "I am NOT a hippie. Just cuz I promote peace and love and wear bright colors does NOT make me a hippie."

"I've always wanted to ask why you did. I like your kilt."

"It's not a kilt! It's a skirt!"

"I shouldn't be surprised."

"Natalie, be polite!" Diana shouted.

"You can't control me!"

"Well, you can't talk to my friends like that."

"You're friends with him? Or her?"

"This is really good," Mark said, charging up his video camera.

"Don't record this! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm a movie maker. Sorry."

"You're gonna be."

"Nat, lay off him," Henry said sternly.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, the conflict between you and your mom is already a raucous."

"Don't mention that bitch to me."

"You do know she can hear you?"

"So what?"

Paul sighed and buried his head. "People, please. This doesn't have to be like this."

"Shut up."

"I say we adjourn this meeting for today. We'll see you all tomorrow."

"Well said. Bye."

Natalie ran out the door, with Henry following. Diana sighed. "Angel, what am I gonna do?" she said. "My daughter hates me."

"Just give her some time," Angel said. "She'll probably get back to loving you again."

"I sure hope you're right." Diana sighed again. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Diana."

"Bye Angel."


	4. You're Not Alone

**these chapters are getting shorter, and I'm sorry. I'm having awful writer's block with this, but I do hope that an epiphany will come and help with the whole of the story. For now, here's another chapter. Thanks to iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 for the idea. Please review**

Henry stared at Natalie as they left Life Support. "You know, Nat. You didn't need to be so rude back there," he said.

"Well, seeing my mom again was just so weird and so unwanted," Natalie replied sullenly.

"Look, I understand that life is hard for you…"

"How can you understand, Henry? You can't. You're not like me. You're not the one is bound to die because she got drunk and was raped by a guy and gave her AIDS. You're not me. I bet you're GLAD this happened to me."

"Natalie Goodman! You can't seriously be thinking that I think I'm glad that the love of my life is dying. I'm not. While I do think that what you did was irresponsible of you, I'm angrier at the guy who took advantage of you, and I'm glad that HE'LL be prone to die. When you die, my world will be crashing down and I'll never see you again… at least not until I die…"

"How comforting."

"Look, I love you so much, I'd sacrifice my life for you any day."

"That doesn't control my disease, does it?"

"Alright, tell me what's really bothering you. I tell you the truth, you get tell me I'm not comforting. I try to be comforting, and you want some truth. What's the matter?"

"Well, now that my mom knows where I am and that I have AIDS, she'll be all over me like a puppy, going 'Oh, poor you, Nat! I can't believe that meanie hurt you and got you terminally ill. I must be with you. I'm sorry I left you behind. You know I love you.' I don't want that from her, Henry. I don't want that from anyone except you. You're the only person I know who truly loves me and doesn't want me to get hurt. I don't wanna waste the rest of my life living with the mother who didn't love me. I know you don't understand me…"

"Who cares if I don't? I may not understand, but I totally care. I don't wanna lose you, and your negativity about life isn't helping me any, but you gotta know that I'm here for you, all the time."

"Henry? I…" Natalie felt a lump growing in her throat. She bit her lip and whispered, "I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too. Don't worry about your mother. She only came to Life Support today cuz she was invited by Angel. Who knows about next time?"

"You know, you're right. Say, is Angel a guy or a girl?"

Henry crinkled his eyebrows. "I really don't know. Maybe we should find out next time."

"Right."


	5. I Can't Believe This is Goodbye

**so, I haven't updated this one in months. I've been really busy, so sorry about that. I had the worst writer's block ever with this story. This chapter is longer than my previous chapters in this story (thank God!). Please review**

A few weeks went by. Things at Life Support were same old same. One day, the people were getting in their usual spots when Paul came in wearing a sad face. "Hello everyone," he said. "I'm afraid we are losing someone. Natalie Goodman…"

Diana gasped. "Natalie!" she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Angel looked at Diana. "Are you okay, honey?" Angel said.

"No. My daughter is dying!"

Paul crinkled his eyebrows. "It was bound to happen. She has AIDS, and her immune system just can't support her anymore. We're deeply sorry for the loss of your daughter."

Diana stood up. "I can't stay. I must go to her and make amends before she goes. Goodbye." Diana left, and noticed that Angel and Collins were following her. "Why are you guys coming?"

"Because," Angel said. "You're a friend. If you're in pain, we're going to be here for you."

Diana managed to smile a little. "Wow. Thanks, Angel. And thank you too, Collins."

"You're welcome," Collins said. "So, where are we going to find your daughter?"

"Um… I don't know."

"I bet I know where she is!" Angel said. "Come on!"

Diana and Collins followed Angel suspiciously, not knowing where exactly they were going. They followed her for ages until they were in front of a hospital. They entered and Diana went up to the main desk. "Excuse me, but is Natalie Goodman here?" she wanted to know.

The person at the main desk nodded. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm her mother, Diana Goodman."

"Then go on ahead. She's on the 3rd floor, room 335."

"Thank you." Diana ran to the elevator with Angel and Collins close behind. They got the 3rd floor and ran into 335, where they saw Natalie lying weakly on the bed and Henry looking as if he was on the verge of tears. "Natalie," Diana began.

Natalie glanced at Diana. "Mom," she muttered.

"Honey, I am SO sorry for everything I did to you throughout your life. I'm sorry that I hallucinated your brother, never paid attention to you, seemed like I didn't care about you when I've always loved you, left you and Dan, avoided you for years after leaving and was never the mother that I should have been to you. You deserved so much better than what I gave to you and I failed to know that until now. I wish that I could undo everything that has happened throughout the past years and replace it with something better so you wouldn't have to be dying after an awful life. I love you, Natalie. I'm sorry."

Natalie stared at Diana. "Mom, I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry that I went out to random clubs at night, used drugs, had everything against you, hated you and wished that I could have had a better life. You're my mother, and that's something that'll never change." Natalie coughed, which scared Diana. "Truth is… I love you too, Mom. I'm glad that you've come to see me before I die."

"I love you too."

Collins began to cry. "I love happy endings," he said.

Natalie glared at Collins. "This isn't an ending," she said. "It's only a beginning." She looked at Henry. "I'm sorry it's turning out this way."

Henry held back tears. "It's okay," he said. "I'll always love you. You know that. Forever you're my love."

Natalie nodded. "You too." She sighed. "I think I'm gonna die."

That did Henry. He cried into his shoulder and Angel went to hug him. "It's gonna be okay," Angel said. "Don't worry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Henry sobbed. "The love of my life is dying! You don't understand anything!"

"But Harry…"

"It's Henry!"

"Guys, be cool!" Collins said. "This isn't what we do when someone we know is dying in front of us!"

"We don't cry?"

"No. We don't…"

Collins's sentence got interrupted by a long beeping noise. They looked at the screen that showed Natalie's heartbeat, and all they saw was a flat line.


	6. Who I Am

**alright, so this is the last chapter. Mentions of death, which makes sense cuz Next to Normal closes TODAY! )': So, yeah. And I've been REALLY tempted to change my Facebook name to Natalie Goodman, but I don't think I will. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. This was really fun to write (despite the many counts of writer's block I had with this…) and I hope everyone enjoyed this. Uber short chapter, sorry. Please review**

Months had passed since the day Natalie died. Diana stood in front of her daughter's tombstone. "Natalie," she said. "I just wanted to thank you for everything. The few weeks that we were with each other may have been awkward, but I want you to know that I will always love you. I'm glad I got to be with you before you died. Goodbye." Diana looked back at Collins. "How was that?"

Collins sniffled, looking like he was on the verge of crying. "That was good."

Diana sighed. "Good." The 2 of them walked around the cemetery until they were in front of the tombstone of Angel. "Hey Angel. I just wanted to thank you for all the good you've done for me for the while that I knew you. You've helped me to forgive myself and to show Natalie that I love her. I cannot thank you enough. Please watch over Natalie and keep her out of trouble."

"I love you, Angel," Collins said.

"Bye, Angel. Thanks so much."

Collins and Diana left the cemetery, off to find a new adventure.


End file.
